


Rouge, vert, bleu

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Colors, Death, Drama, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: "T'en as tué beaucoup, des pierres précieuses ?"
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Rouge, vert, bleu

Rouge.

Aerys aime les rubis. Il y en a sur sa couronne, il y en a sur les bijoux de Rhaella, il y a du rouge sur ses vêtements et tu te dis, oui, c'est une jolie couleur, c'est le rouge du dragon Targaryen, le rouge des Lannister, et puis tu penses, Cersei aussi aime les rubis, Cersei est une pierre précieuse, toi, tu ferais tout pour elle, même des trucs pas très beaux, même des trucs franchement horribles.

Les rubis, c'est comme le sang, celui sur ton épée quand tu fais le sale boulot du roi, c'est même comme le feu, celui des dragons dont les crânes ornent la salle du trône, ça brille, ça étincelle et ça brûle, un peu comme ce que tu ressens pour Cersei. Tu penses que le rouge, c'est une belle couleur, plus que le blanc, plus que le doré, et un jour Aerys fait brûler Rickard Stark devant toi et alors tu n'es plus si sûr. Il y a des rubis dans les yeux du roi et son rire scintille, c'est un rubis ardent et dévastateur, c'est le Roi Fou et son cœur écarlate.

_Brûlez-les tous_ , il te dit, et toi tu fermes les yeux et tu vois le sang rubis couler à flot, les flammes tout embraser, tu vois le monde en rouge, alors tu penses, au diable la loyauté. Ce feu là est vert mais peu importe, du feu, c'est du feu, c'est le rouge Targaryen, et sûrement pas le rouge Lannister, alors tu brandis ton épée et tu fais couler une pluie de gouttes écarlates sur le Trône de Fer.

Ils t'appellent le Régicide, mais ils se trompent, ils ne savent rien, ils n'ont pas vu assez de rouge.

_Jaime Lannister_ , tu penses. _Le Rubicide_.

.

Vert.

Cersei a de beaux yeux. C'est ce que tu penses depuis des années, peut-être bien depuis que tu es né. Elle a les yeux verts, verts comme une émeraude, verts comme tes yeux à toi, et c'est certain, tu aimes cette couleur. Parfois, tu regrettes qu'il n'y ait pas de vert sur le blason Lannister, le vert, c'est la couleur de l'espoir, à ce qu'on dit, c'est la couleur des arbres que tu vois quand tu chevauches en forêt et que tu te mets à rêver d'une vie émeraude, une vie loin des rubis de Port-Réal. Vert, c'est la couleur des yeux de vos enfants, ceux que tu n'as pas le droit de reconnaître, ceux dont tu ne peux même pas t'approcher. Tu as bien envie de protester, une ou deux fois, quand tu penses à ta vie émeraude, mais Cersei refuse alors tu fais ce qu'elle te dit, oui, c'est sans doute mieux ainsi.

Les émeraudes disparaissent, les unes après les autres. Celles de Joffrey deviennent violettes, celles de Myrcella s'éteignent dans tes bras, et puis celles de Tommen se brisent et se disloquent sur le sol, et tu te dis, il reste Cersei, il restera toujours Cersei. Tu ne penses pas au feu émeraude qui a détruit le Septuaire de Baelor, ce n'était pas du feu rubis, Cersei n'est pas Aerys.

Les rubis reviennent quand la reine dragon se présente au Donjon Rouge et là tu penses aux gouttes écarlates sur le Trône et à Rickard Stark qui se consume en hurlant mais Tyrion te dit qu'elle n'est pas son père, qu'une menace arrive du Nord, qu'ils ont besoin d'aide, alors tu acquiesces, tu penses à ta future vie en vert émeraude et que ça vaut la peine de se battre.

Tu te trompes, bien sûr, tu le sais quand Cersei te parle de dynastie Lannister, de dynastie rouge rubis et de feu grégeois, et puis tu comprends que tu avais tort, tout compte fait, du feu, c'est du feu, c'est le rouge Targaryen et le rouge Lannister. Tu étrangles les dernières émeraudes de tes propres mains, et là tout s'efface, la dynastie rouge rubis et la vie vert émeraude.

Tu ne cesses pas de pleurer une seule seconde. Tu viens de gagner un autre surnom.

_L'Émeraudicide_.

.

Bleu.

Tu n'aimais pas le bleu, avant, en fait, tu t'en fichais un peu, les Lannister ne se soucient pas de cette couleur trop fade, les Lannister vivent pour le sang et la grandeur. Toi, tu n'aimes plus vraiment le rouge depuis Aerys et ses rubis, tu aimes Cersei et les émeraudes, et tu crois que ça te suffit.

Des saphirs, tu penses, la première fois que tu vois ses yeux à elle. Tu la détestes, c'est ce que tu te répètes, cette femme qui se prend pour un chevalier, tu rêves même de faire couler les rubis et tu ne penses qu'à retrouver tes émeraudes mais dès que tu fermes les yeux, ce sont des saphirs que tu vois.

Brienne t'écoute quand tu lui parles d'Aerys et ses rubis, et le bleu saphir de ses yeux te regarde différemment après ça. Tu revois Cersei mais la vie vert émeraude se pare de nuances bleues, maintenant.

Quand toutes les émeraudes se sont éteintes, tout ce qu'il te reste, ce sont les saphirs, alors tu t'y accroches et tu l'embrasses. Avec elle, il ne sera jamais question de rubis, tu en es sûr, et ça te va très bien. Le bleu, c'est peut-être fade, c'est peut-être froid mais tu ne veux plus de feu, du feu rouge ou du feu vert, c'est du pareil au même, le feu bleu ça n'existe pas.

Daenerys du Typhon n'est pas son père, t'a dit Tyrion, elle n'apporte pas de rubis, mais lui aussi se trompe. Ils triomphent de l'armée des morts mais Sansa Stark ne veut pas du rouge Targaryen dans son royaume gelé, elle ne veut que du blanc, et toi tu ne sais pas quoi en penser, toi, tu veux du bleu, tu veux Brienne et ses yeux saphir. Finalement, tu n'as pas le choix, c'est de nouveau la guerre, c'est blanc contre rouge, alors tu choisis le blanc, tu as vu trop de rubis et de feu.

Elle a deux dragons et la neige devient écarlate, et puis ce sont ses cheveux blancs qui deviennent rouges quand Sansa lui perce le cœur et lui tranche la gorge, et tu vois les rubis se répandre en rivières sanguinolentes une nouvelle fois. Tu retrouves Brienne et quand tu tombes à genoux, tu comprends que les saphirs peuvent devenir rouges, un peu comme les émeraudes. Ce n'est pas son visage que tu reconnais, le rouge du feu l'a rendu méconnaissable, mais jamais tu ne pourrais oublier les saphirs. Tu la serres contre toi et tu l'embrasses, tu répètes que tu ne peux plus vivre sans saphirs, maintenant, mais tu les vois commencer à s'éteindre et tu te dis, ça va faire très mal, pour elle comme pour toi. Elle te sourit et c'est cruel parce que tu te rappelles pourquoi tu aimes autant le bleu, plus que le rouge, plus que le vert.

« T'en as tué beaucoup, des pierres précieuses ? » elle te demande faiblement.

« Trop, » tu lui réponds.

Les rubis, les émeraudes, c'était trop, trop pour toi, tu n'as jamais voulu ça.

« Le Saphiricide, » elle reprend. « Ça sonne bien. »

Tu sais ce qu'elle te demande, tu penses que tu ne pourras pas le faire, une fois, deux fois, ça t'a presque détruit, mais tu vois le rouge qui la recouvre et qui la fait gémir de douleur et ça te tue toi aussi. Tu saisis ton épée d'une main tremblante.

Rouge, vert, bleu.

Des rubis, des émeraudes, des saphirs.

Tu vois du blanc, maintenant, ton cœur est un diamant, un diamant dur, froid, tranchant.

Rouge, vert, bleu.

Blanc.


End file.
